1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting an optical cable into a ferrule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When optical cables are used, the cable jackets are removed, and the exposed optical fibers are inserted into ferrules. The ferrules have a cable housing aperture in the front portion and a fiber retention aperture in the rear portion. The cable housing apertures have a diameter substantially equal to that of the cable jackets of optical cables so as to receive them. The fiber retention apertures have a diameter substantially equal to that of optical fibers so as to hold them. The housing and retention apertures are connected via a tapered section. Optical fibers are inserted into ferrules through the housing apertures and guided by the tapered section into the retention apertures.
However, upon abutment against the tapered section, some optical fibers do not slide along the tapered surfaces but break up under thrusts.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 63-231409 discloses a control system which includes a sensor for detecting thrusts on optical fibers in order to keep the thrusts below predetermined levels.
However, it is not useful to control the thrusts categorically because all optical fibers are different in flexibility even for optical cables of the same kind. Thus, it is necessary to control a thrust for each optical fiber. However, such control devices are very complex and very expensive.